


Upside Down

by ami_ven



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You were expecting something else?”





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "pineapple upside down cake"

“Wow,” said Juliet, sounding surprised.

Shawn’s smile dimmed. “You were expecting something else?”

“No,” she said, “I mean…”

The cake was beautiful, like something out of a magazine, slices of pineapple on a perfect circle of golden cake, dotted with maraschino cherries, drizzled in syrup and on a decorative cake plate Juliet didn’t remember owning.

“This is absolutely amazing. But I was hoping you’d made me one of those tiny ones in the Easy Bake oven.”

“Really?” said Shawn.

Juliet smiled. “Sometimes, I really need a little of that childlike spirit.”

He smiled back. “It’s yours whenever you need it.”

THE END


End file.
